The Secret Zoo Obscurities & Magic
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: AU. Crossover with Bryan Chick's The Secret Zoo. The CMC have gone missing and It's up to Twilight and the gang to find them. Twilight suspects that Fluttrsy's new animals my hold the key. Mean while in the Town of Clarksville Zoo a group of Kinds call The Action Scouts now face not only the mysteries of The Secret Zoo but also creatures know as Changelings.
1. Prelude New Arrivals and Discoveries

**Prelude; New Arrivals and Discoveries**

Celestia's sun was setting over the town of Ponyville as a butter cream colored Pegasus floated around her animal sanctuary he long light pink mane trailing behind her. She let her aqua colored eyes shift from one enclosure to the next.

"Oh come on Fluttershy just one more pass for your inspection and then you can go home to your nice warm home for the night." She squeaked to herself. Trying to some more courage for herself.

As she circled around again she check the parameter this time. She knew that being so close to the Everfree Forest provided some protection and it didn't hurt to have a few friends to help her out, Fluffy the Manticore and Steven the River Serpent as well as a few other Everfree friends. Still that didn't stop the changelings form chasing away her friends so that they could hind and take over Ponyville. _All my poor animal friends. They were scared away by those mean Changelings and some have come back. _She mused to herself. She landed by close to the stream by her house and walked close to an overhanging bank were a family of otters lived see peaked into the dean.

"Mr. And Mrs. Otter are you home?" She said a loud. Several moments later a set of otters came out and looked up at and smiled at her. "Oh that's good I am ever so sorry to wake you up but I needed to make sure that you are OK." The Otters nodded.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

The noise was coming towards them as it got louder. **Thump! Thump! Thump!**

The otters ducked back into their home, Fluttershy pressed against the embankment. **Thump! Thump! Thump!** The timid Pegasus closed her eyes and tensed reading preparing for whatever danger was coming, she hoped it was just going to go away. That's when she felt a something touch her, Fluttershy filched but she heard a slight grunt. She opened her eyes causally what she saw dispersed her fear and replaced it with confusion. "A Kangaroo?" She murmured. The animal's was peering over the bank at her.

She floated up to see if she was wrong, indeed it was a kangaroo. _A kangaroo? Here? I've only seen one at the Grand Galloping Gala. It's not the same one I've seen at the Gala, this one's different._

It grunted at her and tilted it's head side to side. It was soon joined by several langurs and four kingfisher floated over to them. Fluttershy was no longer afraid, she was now existed, there were a new set of animal friends to take care of. With a bright smile on her face she floated over towards them.

"Oh my," She breathed wearing a big smile on her face. "So many new friends." She looked at the sky ask it darkened and Luna's moon came up. "It's starting to get dark, why not come home with me for the night and I'll find a place for you here in the morning. Come on my new animal friends." She motioned for them to follow them to her cottage.

Fluttershy like this surprise and wonder if there would be more, unfortunately there would be.

* * *

The sun was going down in the small town of Clarksville Megan Nowicki and her brother Noah stood in their tree house, Fort Scout, as they made their last security sweep of the east wall of the Clarksville Zoo that border their home. Megan, a blond pig tail girl with wire rim glass, used her her spy glass from an upper live while Noah, tall with messy brown hair, checked the trees with his binoculars. They were just doing their job as the Clarksville zoo's **Special Security **

"Anything Noah?" Megan called to her older brother.

"Nothing, Signal the OK to the people At the Zoo." Noah answered back.

"I will but, I sure Wish Ella and Richie were here to help us." Megan called back.

"I know, We better get ready to get back inside Mom will be wondering where we are." He paused but no answer came. Noah became worried, he broke away from the window and went to his sister's perch.

"Megan? You OK?" He asked aloud as he lifted himself up.

A strange creature was standing over her. It was shaped like a miniature pony but if was covered in jagged black plats, like an insect, large, green, oval wing spread out. Hit had a sleek black horn and a strange frill on the back. It's mouth was open with showing white fangs inches from her face. Noah saw a light mist rising from his sister and into it's mouth it was draw something out of her.

"Get away from her!" Noah shouted.

The creature stopped and turned it's blue eyes toward him, it shifted its eyes towards the window. "Pray we never meet again." The creature said in a clicking hiss.

Noah watched as a green flame wrapped around the creature and it became a pigeon and flapped out the window. Noah went to his sister.

"Megen are you OK?" He shouted into her face.

"Noah?" She asked weakly. "I'm Cold."


	2. Chapter 1 Place To Start

**Chapter 1; Place To Start**

It had been several days since Megan had been attacked. Noah and his friends Ella and Richie were following him he to Clarksville Zoo. It had been only a year since Noah, his sister and their friends had stumbled apon the biggest secret a zoo full of magic. A secret civilization who were committed to help animals and people living together in harmony.

"How's Megan doing?" Ella asked aloud.

It snapped Noah out of his thoughts. "She better now, Mom's going to let her go to school tomorrow. She said that may even let her go to the Zoo for volunteer work too." Volunteer was the Action Scouts code word for Cross training. Become people that could cross between their world and the magical world of the Secret Zoo. "I just want some answers, and all I can think of doing is going to the zoo."

"Noah." Richie moaned. He was the smallest of his friends, with large, thick, black glasses. "Come on Noah it couldn't have been that bad."

Noah flashed his friend an angry look. Ella smacked her friend in the back of the head.

"Richie, something attacked Megan and fled into the Zoo, and we haven't got any messages form or to them in several days. That's bad!" She wore her signature ponytail.

"Well it's not like she's hurt bad, the doctor did say she needs some rest and fluids. It's like she has the flu," He tried catch up with his friends who were now ahead of him. His shoes continued to flash as they as pushed forward.

As he finally caught up with Ella she punched him and shot back. " Something caused it you dork! Then it changed into an animal and escaped into the Zoo."

"Will they ever believe Noah when he tells the Secret Society that Megan was attacked by a bug-pony?" Richie Protested.

"What if it attacks a Zoo go'er, The Secret Citizens, or The Secret Zoo is going to be in trouble. Fudge for barnes." Ella mocked her fellow Scout.

"I guess you're right." Richie was defeated, he sighed and trudged along.

Noah and the others were dressed in blue and white pinstriped shirt with a pocket. The uniforms were meant to show they were Clarksville Zoo volunteers. Noah was only hoping for answers. The guards waved them through the front gate, Noah was now hoping to run into someone, or some animal familiar to help them.

"What's up?" A voice boomed. The scouts jumped a bit as a familiar dark skinned man with an enormous from but a head the an oven mite came up to them.

"Tank!" The three scouts cheered.

"You guys aren't doing Cross Training today. What's up?" He said and seemed confused as he took stock of the scouts and realized that one was missing. "Hey, where's Megan?" His face shifted from his usual cheer to one of concern.

"That's why we came here Tank." Noah stated.

"Noah said she was attacked by a bug-pony." Richie blurted out.

"And that it escaped into the Zoo by changing into a pigeon." Ella finished.

Tank's face became more serious. "Alright, lets talk to Mr. Darby. I think you guy both have something to talk about too.

"The City of Species?" Noah asked in a hushed voice.

"Nah, he's in the piz-_ZOO_-ria right now." The big man waved his hand forward.

In side the Zoo theme Pizzeria and in the corner sat an old man with a thick gray hair tied in a ponytail and a bushy broom beard. He was wearing his usual beaded sunglasses and a purple velvet trench coat. Seeing the kids the man smiled. "Scouts, so good to see you. I am sorry we have not called you, but it seems that Marlo, the Kingfisher is missing." The scouts knew what that meant Marlo was the main way The Action Scouts and The Secret Zoo. Mr. Darby continued. "In fact we are missing quite a few _Gifted_ are missing. As I see that you are missing a member of your group as well."

Noah knew this was not good the _Gifted_ were one of the lines of defenses for The Secret Zoo. They were unlike any other animals of the Clarksville Zoo, they were smart, magical and almost human.

"Megan was attacked by something that fled into the Zoo." Ella said bluntly.

Mr. Darby eyebrows lifted. "Attacked?"

Noah found his voice finally. "We were in Fort Scout keeping our eyes out for anything strange. When I didn't her I went to check up on her and some sort of..." Noah paused thinking of the right description but it did not come. "She was attacked by a bug-pony. Then it changed into a pigeon and escaped into the zoo.

"Bug-pony?" Mr. Darby questioned.

"I don't know how else to describe it." Noah sighed.

Mr. Darby stroked his beard. "Here I was hoping," He sighed and took a sip form a hippo shaped cup. "You see some of our Secrete Citizens have come down with similar symptoms and now I believe they are connected to the missing _Gifted_."

"Makes senses." Richie stated with a shrug.

They all looked at him. Richie shrank away but said. "Well maybe they have taken them because they don't want to be found out, or they got in the way."

Mr. Darby thought about it for a moment. "You could be right," Mr. Darby played with his beard. "To a point, bugs that have a hive mentality they may getting them out of the way that threatens their Hive."

Noah knew Mr. Darby had a point. The questions that bothered him.

"How did these things get in?" Richie asked.

"I think we should be asking what are they? Ella added.

"Are they connected to the Shadowist, DeGraff and or the Sasequises?" Megan asked.

"All good questions, and I am afraid we cannot answer them." Mr. Darby sighed.

Noah knew what they were all good questions, The Sasquatch and DeGraff was both biggest threat to The Secret zoo. Noah wanted to know one thing. "Which of the _Gifted_ are missing? I know you said Marlo is missing, who else? Any one of the other we know?"

Mr. Darby out right frowned, all the usual almost comical demeanor was gone. "I'm afraid you know them quite well in fact."

* * *

It had been several day since Fluttershy had found her new animals friend for her sanctuary and that has brought many questions. It was late in the evening and Luna's moon was covered by meandering clouds. The mystery of Fluttershy's animals have brought three fillies to investigate this strange event.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, made there way to a most inhospitable place called The Everfree Forest.

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Why do we have to go to the Everfree Forest?" Asked a white unicorn filly with a curly gray and pink mane. Shifted her light green eye between her two friends a Orange Pegasus and yellow cream colored earthbound.

"Come on Sweetie Belle this is like to coolest thing ever. We going to solve the Mystery of the Appearing Animals if we don't check the Everfree Forest?" The orange Pegasus filly with a messy magenta mane her magenta eyes shined with excitement.

"But we're suppose to be on a slumber party at the Club House. What if someone notice we're missing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Scootaloo right, we haven't tried for our Detective Cutie Mark. We learned from Flutter Shy that all the animals crossed the Everfree Forest, so we have to check it out." Her voice gave a little twang to near the end. The big Pink bow sat on a mass of red mane, her amber eyes locked at her friend in a serious way.

"We are The Cutie Mark Crusaders and it's our job to crusade for our cutie marks! Remember, We Have Hearts As Strong as Horse!"

"OK," Her voice squeaked. "I guess we can try and solve this mystery."

"You see what I mean, we'll solve this mystery and get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo cheered aloud.

Sweetie Belle seemed to think about this. "Well yeah, I guess so. What's the big deal?"

Soon the three filly friends came to a large clearing surround the canopy of the trees shrouded most of the area in shadow, a multitude of colored plants surrounded the area. In the center of the clearing was a black currant it was just hanging there. Sweaty Belle could now sense the magic coming from the current, she trotted around the hanging black currant. She couldn't tell what kind of magic was at work. Sweaty Belle lit her horn with green light. She used a simple scanning spell, but what she found was still unsettling. "The Fabric is Black Velvet, it's chock full of magic. That's not too hard to do. Rarity uses this stuff with her special order dress."

"Special order dress?" Her friends asked together aloud.

"Yeah, fancy dress becoming small, fancy pajamas."

"OH!" They said together.

"So, Sweaty, what's it doing her?" Apple Bloom asked.

"How should I know?" Sweaty shrugged. "There is literally nothing holding this curtain up, magical or mundane. Why don't you guys get Twilight, she'd be better than me."

"I think we should check it out and show Twilight what we can do on our own." Scootaloo urged. "Hey watch this!" Scootaloo picked up a broken branch and tossed it at the curtain. The stick passed through the curtain.

"And what you do that for?" Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo motioned for her friends to look around the other end. Sweaty did and found that the stick was not there.

"It's gone!" She squeaked.

"OK, first things first, lets see if we can get the stick back." Apple Bloom said trotting over to the curtain she thrust her hoof through.

"Apple Bloom!" Sweaty shouted.

"It's OK guy, I can feel something on the other side."

"Let me try Apple Bloom," Scootaloo placed her own hoof through. "Hey Sweetie why don't you check it out it's like sticking your hoof in Jell-O, well any Jell-O you don't make."

"Yeah, how can Jell-O catch on fire?" Apple Bloom nodded and asked her unicorn friend.

"I hear the Princesses wants to use it as a weapon." Scootaloo teased her friend.

Flaring her nostrils a little at her friend's comments. "At least I'm not as bad as Rainbow Dash! When she tried using the grill at the weather patrol company picnic, she some how summoned a flying spaghetti monster. A flying spaghetti monster that breathed molten lava!" Sweetie Belle marched over and stuck her own hoof through. "Hey guys, is it just me or does the other end feel kind of weird?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle pulled there hooves out. As Apple Bloom tried to pull her hoof back through she found she was caught on something. "Hey guys I can't get my hoof out."

The two looked concerned and went to there friends aid. The two fillies wrapped their hooves around their friends waist.

"What's happening!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Don't look at me I wanted to get Twilight!" Sweetie Belle Squealed.

Apple Blooms body started to get pulled closer to the Velvet Curtain. "Guys, something's pulling now!" Apple Bloom yelled.

The three tried to hold their ground as the curtain came closer. Before any of them could shout out, they disappeared into the curtain.


	3. Chapter 2 They are Missing

**Chapter 2; They are Missing**

It was early morning and Flutter Shy was so excited. "Oh, Twilight in total I found a kangaroo, eight langurs, four kingfishers, than fifteen Prairie dogs, now a Polar bear!" She squealed with delight.

Twilight couldn't believe what her friend was telling her. The lavender Alicorn was a little confused about what her friend was saying, but she knew Flutter Shy would not lie to her. "Flutter Shy, why would some pony leave these animals with you?"

"Well that's the thing, I don't think that a pony left them. They seemed almost confuse, it was like they didn't know where they are."

"What?!" Twilight's wings stiffened a little before going back to normal. She let out a heavy sigh before she spoke. "You mean they were just wandering around? I think you should ask surround towns if any local zoo's or private collectors have lost any of their animals."

"I've already done that Twilight and no one is missing them. I even checked with the Canterlot Gardens, they said that all their animals are accounted for. I made sure of all of that before I came to see you. My newest friend needs your help, that's why I need your help."

"Wow, really," Twilight shifted her violet eyes to her friend. "What, me? What in the world for? You are so good with animals why would you need me?"

"Oh Twilight," Flutter Shy pushed her friend playfully. "For the Polar bear, he's not use to such warm temperatures and I need you to cast a cold spell. So that he can be nice and comfy in his new home. I manage to get him a big cloud so that he can have a nice little chilly place but without that spell all he'll have is wind and rain."

"That seems feasible. I've been working on a spell I found in the Royal sisters Liberty."

"That's wonderful, thank you for so much Twilight." Flutter Shy gave her friend a warm smile.

It wasn't long before they were standing before Flutter Shy's sanctuary. Twilight was quite surprised at the new encloses were amazing.

"How did you get this all built?" Twilight asked aloud to her friend.

"Well, my sanctuary is meant to house the animals that the Ponyville Animal Shelter can't and there are a lot of volunteers. So when I told them I need help, many of the volunteers were more than willing to help out."

"Fascinating." Twilight breathed.

The Prairie Dogs, dogs had a large dry grass land with all sorts of holes but there was a secondary level that allowed a pony to see their network of tunnels below. Many were scurrying around paying no mind to the new visitor.

Then there was another enclosure with towering trees, each with nest nestled in them and various edible plants both in the trees and growing form the ground. Twilight saw the Kingfishers and langurs, nestle in the trees.

The next enclosure was a large grass land with a few trees placed in random locations. The Kangaroo was lounging in the shade, it turned it's head and examined Twilight before shifting away from her.

The last was for the polar bear, snow covered ground, ice cliffs, spires dominated this landscape and an enormous pool for swimming and there was a observation level for when it was swimming in the pool. A large black cloud sat stationary above the enclosure. The white bear lifted it's head up and seemed to examine her for a moment. Then he turned to Flutter Shy as if he was expecting an explanation. Twilight knew that it was probably the case since Flutter Shy could speak Feral after all.

"Hello new friend, like I promised. This is my friend, Twilight and she is going to help you keep cool. So just stick right there and she'll take care of you." Flutter Shy said cheerfully.

Twilight nodded at her friend. "Here we go." She closed her eyes and started the magic to flow into her horn. A magenta blast struck the blackened cloud, it trembled slightly and started to snow down on the enclosure. Then a gentle, cold breeze started to surround the enclosure allowing the snow to blow around. The polar bear seemed to become more active and gave Twilight and Flutter Shy a smile.

"Oh, Twilight he looks so happy, thank you." She cheered.

"Glad to help Flutter Shy. If you need any more help I'll be back at the library, I have some studying I need to catch up on." The Alicorn Princess trotted away.

As Flutter Shy watched her friend leave she noticed out of the corner of her eye that some of her new animals friends were looking in the direction of the Everfree Forest. The looks on their faces seemed so sad, like they were missing something important. Flutter Shy decided that she was going to ask them. Stopping up to her a white rabbit pounded his foot on the ground angrily. Then it pointed a paw at their shared home.

Flutter Shy fidget a little in surprise. "Oh, that's right! Sorry Angel bunny, I guess I forgot. Lets get you something to eat." She cheered and trotted back home with the rabbit close behind her.

Twilight felt quite happy with herself, she was able to help her friend and now she was lost in the joy of studying her magic works. She had make sure that Celestia was informed about the mysterious arrival of the animals and what Flutter Shy did to try and find their true homes. She had sent Spike on some assignments so know she was alone in the house and the Library had very few if any visitors this time a day so she was knew she would not be disturbed.

Bang, Bang, Bang, a knock came from the front door. "Coming, coming." Twilight cheered. Opening the door she found a set of mars on the other end. One was a mint green unicorn with a silver and white striped mane, her golden eyes full of concern. The other mare was a creamy, yellow Earth bound with a magenta and navy blue striped mane, her blue eyes showed the same concern.

"Lyra, Bon Bon, what can I do for you?" Twilight asked still smiling.

"Twilight," Lyra started. "We know you've been teaching the girls..." She started hesitantly. "We were wondering if you know where our little Scoots could be?"

"She didn't come home. You were closer to us, so we were hoping that she was here with you." Bon Bon explained. "I mean she has gone off without telling us before, but usually with Sweetie Belle and or Apple Bloom."

Twilight put her hoof to her chin. "I think she was having a sleepover with the other Crusaders at their clubhouse at Sweet Apple Acres. Did you ask Applejack?"

"An't go'en do no good coming to ask me." A new voice with a twang interjected, She just trotted into the library. It came from a golden-orange earth bound mare with a blond mane and tail done up in a ponytail a Stetson hat on her head. "They didn't come to breakfast this morning and the clubhouse was empty."

"Applejack, Did you check any of there other hideouts?" Twilight could tell that her farm friend was just as concerned as the other two mares. Her green eyes were pointing down at the ground. Twilight got her answer she had checked before coming here.

"Applejack, Lyra, Bon Bon?" A new voice broke into this broke conversation. It was a marshmallow unicorn with a beautifully done up violet mane stepped into the library. The mare could see the looks on the other's faces. "I see we're all here for the something, Sweetie Belle never came home this morning."

"What if it's changelings again?" Lyar started to shake, Bon Bon hugged her partner. "Bonny, I can't handle another run in with them. I can't handle it!"

"Hush, it's OK." Bon Bon assured her.

"First, the Changeling Invasion at the wedding and being brainwashed by that twisted queen. Then the second time..." She let out an aggravated sigh. "Then during the second, seeing that green slime pouring out of our little fillies' mouth... It was the worse!" Lyra whaled.

Twilight knew she had to take change and try help them. "Stay calm every pony. Hopefully they'll be OK. What we do know is that we find one the other girls can't be far behind." She looked at Rarity. "Rarity, does Sweetie Belle have anything you made her?"

"No darling, I'm afraid not." Rarity replied.

Twilight looked at Applejack. "Please tell me Apple Bloom's bow is some sort of heirloom."

"Sorry Twi, it an't." The farm pony replied.

"Well there goes that idea." Twilight sighed.

"What is it?" Bon Bon asked.

"Well, if I had something that connects one of girls to their family then I could use as a medium for a tracking spell." Twilight explained.

"Green Bean!" Bon Bon said sharply.

"I know," Lyra said as she shifted her head towards her settle bags. With her golden aura lifted up the flap and retrieved something, it floated over to Twilight. "Scootaloo has it's mate, it has a lock of Bon Bon and mine mane in it."

Rarity gave a gasped, Twilight breath caught in her throat. It was a simple metal disk with tiny orange feathers on both sides, the tips touching a jasper stone. One side Lyra's cutie mark Bon Bon's on the other.

They marveled at the trinket as Twilight took it with her own magic. "Thank you Lyra, Bon Bon, I'll try to bring to bring them back to you."

"We prefer if you bring our Scoots back to us." Bon Bon told the Alicorn Princess.

"I will," She looked over at Rarity and Apple Jack. "Could you get the other girls, as well as Spike we need help. We'll meet back here in the afternoon. That should be enough time for me to get the tracking spell done." All the mars nodded and they all rushed their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 3 Descenders on the Attack

**Chapter 3; Descenders on the Attack**

It was early morning, in a place known as the Secret Zoo. It was a place where Towering skyscrapers melded effortlessly with spiraling trees, city streets running parallel with rushing rivers and animal can live together in harmony with man. Four teenagers, two boy and two girls walked down these same streets unfazed by the beauty and magic that was round them.

Each the teenagers had thin velvet strips stitched to different spots on their clothing. The velvet stripes accented each of their own uniforms in unique ways. Three had the velvet on their jackets on their collars, wrists and shoulders and on the back of the gloves they wore. One of the girls had large leather boots covered in velvet. One of the boys has a cape with velvet interwoven in it over that covered his ears.

One boy had ebony skin that was a contrast to his bright eyes, he played with his scraggy beard as he seemed deep in thought. "So, what do you think about the information the Scouts gave us Sam? It's all unsettling "

"Not sure, if it was anyone else I wouldn't believe them at all." The other boy with deep, green eyes and long, sloppy, brown hair answered.

"I know it's a scary thought Tameron, but at least we know the sickens has a cause now." A girl with long hair with a lovely sheen that reached down to her lower back and her warm eyes shifted between her friends. "I here that the Scouts are going to began Cross training again."

A girl with olive skin and wild blond hair with her bangs dyed red popped a bubble. "Still, Bug-ponies?"

"Hannah has a point, Solana." Tameron said. "It does sound crazy. If it's true how do we find these things if they can become animal?"

The air around them sifted suddenly the calm and harmonious natures seemed be replaced a unnerving and paranoia feelings. The four teenagers looked around trying to find the sours, a small group of black creatures zoomed past them. They were black insect like creatures with equine like features. They couldn't make out any of the finer details, but they got the gist of it. The four teenagers looked paused for a moment, they still were processing what they saw. "Were those?" Hannah started.

"It looked like?" Tameron asked.

"Bug-ponies." Sam stated flatly.

The four teens then saw a group of men and women dress in white lab coats trying to chase after the bug-ponies. The teenager knew who they were, they were Magic Scientist of The Secret Zoo. The Scientist stopped in front of the teenagers some collapsed panting hard. "What's wrong?" Tarmeron asked the group.

"Those, those bug-ponies!" A man started and he struggled to get his breath.

"They stole materials we use to make magic support devices and portals!" A woman shouted at them.

"Including the materials that we use to make your gear as well." Another man added.

The four teenagers looked at each others and then looked in the direction of the bug-ponies. "Well, let's do what we do best..." Sam began.

"And Descend!" Solana finished.

The four teenagers activated their magic.

Sam swatted his wrists against his hips, and with two loud clicks, the buckles on his jacket latches onto the zippers at the end of his sleeves. He raised his arms out to his sides, spreading the feathers from inside his jacket. Thin rods shot out from his cuffs, Crouching low he sprang into the air.

Hannah started to run, she jumped and tugged the pull-loops on her boots. Her rubbery soles bulged to ten inches thick.

Solana took the zippers on her jacket and pulled them down slowly rows of white quills with black tips grow out of her jacket. Her jacket was soon covered with quills that laid flat and were ready to used.

Tameron pulled a strap on his large backpack, the canvas bottom dropped and released his tail. It uncoiled on the ground and dragged behind him living swirl patterns on the ground. His low brim-cap became like an armored pit helmet.

Sam took to the air with his wings as he ready his talons to grapes his pray, Hannah shot forward with her puma like feet trying to catch up with them fast. Solana's porcupine aspect was ready to go, she pulled some quills out of her jacket and ready them to throw. Tarmeron was the slowest with her heavy armored body and trailing tail. The slowest of the other three Tarmeron's Pangolin aspect made up for it with strength and defense.

Sam and Hannah were the first to confront their enemy. The creatures were not turning around or trying to face them. Sam talons were inches away from grabbing the slower and Hannah shot into the area to strike another. Moments before the two could connect with their targets they felt the air pushed out of there bodies and they were knocked away.

Hannah go up from the ground and readied herself to attack but before she could a bug-pony dropped to the ground in front of her. It was a big as the bug-ponies that were getting away but it was covered with thick blue armor around it's legs, back, neck and head. A jagged black horn was sticking out of the armored head, it's legs had evenly spaced holes, like they were tiny letters. Hannah shot back into the air, the bug-pony mirrored her and they collided, quickly, causing each other to hit the ground again. "Well isn't this convenient." Hannah hissed as grinned her gum.

"Tell me about it." The bug-pony rasped back at her.

Hannah was surprised to say the least. She remained silent and charged forward and the bug-pony did the same. With a short bound she launched herself forward the bug-pony did the same, they collide knocking into each other before backing up and trying again.

Sam righted himself in the air and looked for his attacker a black-green blur that slammed into him again and again before stopping floating in front of him.

It paused for a moment for him to get a good look at him. This bug-pony was small then it's partner with large, dragonfly wings with jasper-green armor that looked over size an ill fitting for it's body. "Funny, funny, funny" The bug-pony chattered at him, it's blue eyes glinted mischievously at Sam.

Sam tightened his talons and shot into the air. "Not really my idea!" He dived again towards his enemy but it avoid him. "Funny, funny, funny." It charged again.

By the time Solana and Tarmeron joined their friends two more had joined in. One was a bulky and overly muscular bug-pony with a jasper-green armor, it's legs were jagged, it's jaws had jutting fang out. The second was long and elegant with the more famine blue armor, while the others had frills this one seemed to have a mane like a natural horse, it had light green eyes.

The bigger one slammed the ground. "Finally! Time to Fight!" It roared. He charged Tarmeron with his horn down like a rhino. Tarmeron spun around swinging his armored tail, sending it crashing into the big one's face. Throw sideways the creature quickly righted itself, stomping the ground it charged again.

The Famine one nodded and shifted it's eyes around to look at its opposites then to the others. "Indeed it's been a while since we had a good tussle." She said elegantly.

Solana pull some of her quills out and threw them towards the new arrivals. The Famine one raised an eyebrow opened her mouth and let out a volley of green slime. It caught her quills in midair sent them back in her direction. Solana threw more quills, the female's horn flashed again and let loose a volley of green energy blasting each quill away. The female spat out more green goo but Solana redirected it with her quills.

"Well, this is quite interesting," the female said with a laugh. "So you're warriers of this land? I'm Nymph." She pointed towards the muscular one. "This one is Spider Eater, and the small one is Grig, the last is Stirge. I'm having fun with you but I think it's best that we leave. We did what we came here to do, lets get out of here." The four of them stopped fighting and shot off quickly. The Descenders chased after them as they quickly ducked into the nearest curtain. Before the Descenders could crash through a green wall of slime covered the curtain and they could not enter it.

"We lost them!" Sam shouted. "That green slime stopping us."

"Even if that stuff was not block our way the Scouts did say that the one that attracted them became a pigeon, so maybe they changed into animal?" Hannah questioned.

"So even if we got through they may have turned into animals and blend in. I can't see how they got out any other way." Solana added.

"I think those other four were diversions for the others to get away." Tarmeron said aloud.

"We know two things," Sam said. "One, there are bug-ponies and Two, they have warriers too."


	5. Chapter 4 Walt The Wide and The Spectors

**Chapter 4; Walt The Wide and The Specters**

It was early morning in the Nowicki household. Noah was toasting some eggo waffles when his sister came down to breakfast. Noah noticed that his sister was still moving slower than she normally would but she was now smiling again. The mercable look on her face while she was getting better hurt him but the thought of the Secret Citizens going through the same thing bothered him.

"Could you put a couple more in for me?" His sister asked. Noah snapped back into the real world.

"OK, Megan are you sure you want to go back to school? Did mom say you could come with me, I mean if we get the message?"

"I think I OK enough. I talked with mom and she said it was OK as long as I don't overexert myself."

He nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Noah couldn't concentrate on polynomials of math class or which president was which not with what happened to his sister of what is probably happening to the Secret Zoo. It was already tough with **The Shadowist**, a man once known as Jonathan DeGraff a man who lost himself in darkness, magic and madness. His sole goal was to take the Secret Zoo for his own, twist it to a living nightmare. Then what take the world? Then there were _The Sasquatch_ the first front line troops for **The Shadowist**, before their corruption they were the worst part of man and animal given physical form. Now there were bug-ponies that can shape shift into animals and attack people leaving them sick. Noah didn't want to think of it. It was all too much.

Lunch came, then went, at Rescues the Action Scouts were sitting in the Monster Dome. The Monster Dome was a gigantic rusted dome shaped jungle gym, one of the oldest pieces of the playground equipment at Clarksville Elementary. Their usual spot in the playground where they could talk about their lives and their lives at the Secret Zoo in some form of peace.

"So, you think you're up for some Cross training today Megan?" Ella asked her friend.

"Yeah, we still don't know what they did to you." Richie broke in. Ella smacked Richie upside the head.

"I went through this with Noah this morning, I'm feeling fine and I thinks I can do it." Megan assured her friends.

Noah took a deep breath. "I know Megan but I'm your brother it my job to worry about you."

"We're your friends it kind of our job too." Ella added.

"That's right." Richie confirmed.

They were quiet for a long time the friends knew at this moment they did not need to say anything the quiet was good enough. That was until they heard a familiar mocking voice. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the Action Dorks!"

The group looked up and saw three familiar figures, it was Walt White and his cronies Dave and Doug. They were coming there way ready to make trouble for them. Walt was the meanest kid at Clarksville Elementary. Walt was not like any other bulls, he was not strong or rich, a jock or popular he was Fat, he swung his arms around as he walked running into other kids as he walk. Dave and Doug were his cousins and did whatever Walt said.

"Well it's time to make you pay for what you did to me." He snarled at them smacking his ham handed fist into his beefy palm.

Noah knew what Walt was talking about, sort of. The Action Scouts were the first to stand up against him and he didn't like it. "We didn't do anything to you," Noah started. "If I remember correctly you attacked Ella and Richie twice over nothing."

Dave and Doug position themselves to watch for any adult, all the Scouts knew that Walt would not be so brave if there was an adult around. The Scouts watched as Walt did is best to squeeze through the gap. Noah stood in front of his friends, he knew he couldn't throw a punch but at least he could use himself as a shield.

Before Walt could even get his fat arm through Noah watched Walt fly backwards. Doug and Dave looked in disbelief but soon the both of them joined him as they were sent flying forward. The three hooligans soon stood up, they looked around trying to find the source of their attackers.

"What did you..." Before Walt could finish, he was thrown even future. Doug and Dave looked around and soon they too were knocked down as well.

"What are you..." Walt shouted but he saw that Noah and his friends where no where near them. Walt watched as Doug and Dave were dragged away from him, Walt doubled over as he felt a fist hit him in the stomach he dropped to the ground.

When Doug and Dave stopped being pulled along they got up from the ground. A series of eerie voices said in unison. "_**Leave here NOW!**_"

The two of them away screaming. "Ghost!"

Noah watched as Walt crawled away holding his stomach. When they were out of sight Noah saw something moving in front of him, three human shaped figures.

The Scouts all smiled they knew who their saviors were, _The Specters_. The Secret Zoo special stealth force. The were like The Descenders as they used the magic of The Secret Zoo to allow them to do something amazing but instead of acquiring animal aspects they used Chameleons to blend in with the world around them.

Noah and the other Scouts watched as a teenage girl's head appeared out of no where. Her hair was clipped to dramatically different lengths and her bangs fell at angle down to her chin, it concealed most of her face. Noah could tell she was smiling the floating head spoke carefully. "Hay Guys." She said.

"Hey Evie," Ella said. "You and the girls out for a stroll?"

"Sort of, we're here to give you a message. You got cross training today just meet Tank at the Clarksville Zoo entrance." Evie said to them.

"Thanks for the message and for taking care of, them." Noah said The Specters.

"Hay it was no problem, I know you could have handled them yourselves but the girls and I need to have some fun on this arena." Evie's head started to vanish again. "See you soon." Evie and the other two Specters vanished.


	6. Chapter 5 The First Crossing

**Chapter 5; The First Crossing**

The afternoon came and library was now packed with mares, Twilight's friends and the two parents. Twilight held the keepsake in her magical grip. All the mares knew what was happening and why they were here, the one reason find The Cutie Mark Crusaders!

"I would like to thank Lyra and Bon Bon for the use of this keepsake, I know it mean a lot to you.." Twilight began.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for what you gave us." A cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane zoomed above them. "Trust me well find them."

Twilight glared at her for a moment but knobbed in agreement. "As I was saying. This will act like a compass pointing us towards Scootaloo's and hopefully the other girls. "Twilight reached out and gripped the trinket with her hoof. Holding it out in front of her a magenta glow came from it. The glow took the form of an arrow, the arrow aimed itself out of the Library.

"Lets go." Twilight confirmed.

They all followed Twilight out of her Library and she quickly lead them through town. In no time they were at the edge of Flutter Shy's cottage. It was there Twilight stopped and faced all the mares. "There is some good news and bad news girls," She started. "The good news is that I think I know where they are. The bad new, they are in the Everfree Forest."

"The Everfree Forest!" Every pony and baby dragon shouted.

Twilight watched their reactions, she could see looks of worry cross Rarity, Apple Jack, Lyra and Bon Bon faces. Bon Bon and Lyra's reaction were more severe, she knew her friends were ready to go but she didn't want to drag any pony along that could become a liability.

"Don't worry the spell can only detect a living pony, so they should be OK." Twilight assured the older siblings and parents.

"Alright, lets go!" Lyra shouted but Bon Bon placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"Lyar," The Earthbound mare told her partner. "No! We're staying here." She looked over to Flutter Shy. "We'll stay here and watch your animals for you. I think it would be best if you take Spike with you this time. A dragon that can magically send messages could be very useful."

"Bonny!" Lyar whinnied. "We need to help, Scootaloo is our daughter."

"Don't Lyra, just don't. I know she is our daughter, but we can trust Twilight. Remember when she save her and the others form Chryliste, Scoots told us that Twilight blasted Chryliste clear out of her cattle and that was when she was a unicorn. Now Twilight is an Alicorn Princess, and she has the other Elements of Harmony with her, I think she can handle anything." She pulled her partner into an embrace.

"I'm worried."

"I know you're, so am I. We can trust Twilight and her friends. Especially Rainbow Dash, she wants to be Scootaloo's sister ." The earth bound mare smiled, which made the mint green unicorn smile.

Lyar look at the lavender Alicorn and the cyan Pegasus. "Bring them home."

Twilight levitated Spike on to her back. Both her and Rainbow Dash nodded.

The six mares and one dragon entered the forest. They raced along a small animal trail that looked only slightly worn, Twilight lead the way with her magic compass. They kept going until they made it to the clearing where they saw a black velvet curtain, hanging in the center. Twilight stopped in mid trot almost causing the others to run into her.

"Girls look!" Twilight exclaimed. Spike and the others just stared They were awestruck at the sight of the curtain just hanging there.

"Twilight," Rarity broke the silence. "Is that a black velvet curtain and if I am not mistaken, which I am not, it's full of magic?"

"Yes." Twilight stated flatly.

"N' I'm guessing that compass do-hicky of yours is pointing straight for it." Apple Jack asked.

"Eeyup." Twilight answered.

"So, what is it?" Flutter Shy asked.

"I don't know, it's possible that it's some type of portal. Star swirl did attempt to use cloth in his initial work into extra dimensional portal research. But, he did say that such a portal would be unreliable. It relied on very unstable magic and a constant supply of it."

"Unstable, unreliable?" Rainbow Dash asked floating near her friend.

"Oh, oh, you mean like cup cakes? Silly putty? Mrs. Cake when Mr. Cake forgets their wedding anniversary?" Pinkie pogo hopped in-between her friends.

Twilight continued. "Yes, massive amounts of Shadow Magic."

"Like Somber?" Flutter Shy squeaked.

"More like Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Rarity." Rarity said some what sadly.

"Don't forget Princess Luna, she is also a Master of Shadow Magic and then there's me." Twilight told her friend as they all closed in on the curtain.

"So are we going though?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let me sure up the curtain so that it would be safer for us to pass through." Twilight's horn lit up with a magnate aura and she directed her magic at the curtain. She started to struggle a little and shifted her eyes to her friends. "The rest of you have to go through first. I think it's safer if I keep putting my magic into it."

"Well, lets get going. I'll go first!" Rainbow Dash quickly did loop-de-loop before plowing into the curtain, it flapped a back and forth and slowly stopped swaying.

Apple Jack pawed at the ground. "Well if she can do it I can do it too." She charged through the curtain, causing it to swing back and forth.

"Common Flutter Shy," Pinkie giggled. "It's just a small hop, skip, and jump." Pinkie leaped backwards laughing she grabbed Flutter Shy's hoof and pulled her into the curtain with her. Flutter Shy squeaking out a "Meep." As she disappeared into the cloth.

With a flip of her well groomed main Rarity trotted through the curtain.

Spike jumped down from Twilight's back. He looked at his old friend. "See you soon."

"See you soon Spike." Twilight said the her number one assistant.

Twilight watched him pass through the curtain, she trotted closer to it. She kept her magic going as long as she could she took a deep breath as she jumped into the curtain.


	7. Chapter 6 The Kids-ville Zoo

**Chapter 6; The Crossing at The Kids-ville Zoo**

The afternoon came and school let out and the scouts made their way to the Clarksville Zoo.

"Are you sure you're up to this Megan?" Noah asked his sister. "I mean you haven't even been out of bed a full day."

"Noah, I know you're worried but I'm fine." Megan told her brother.

"Don't worry I'll keep my eyes on her." Ella reassured him.

"So, where are we going again for Cross Training?" Richie asked.

"_The Spectors_ said that Tank would meet us at the Clarksville Zoo entrance there. I think they'll decide when we get there." Noah said.

They had made it to the Clarksville Zoo with no problem, the guards waved them through. Waiting for the Scouts was the big man Tank and all four Descenders, none of them looked happy.

"Something wrong?" Megan asked.

The Descenders and Tank looked at each other then back at the Scouts. They were all silent for a moment. It was Tank that finally broke the silent, "We got attacked by bug-ponies." The big man blurted out.

The Scouts were stunned there was just noting they could say. "What did they do?" Tank god for Richie being tactless Ella thought.

"They stole magic supplies from the Magic Scientist and when Sam and his crew tried to stop them they fought back." Tank Explained.

"Noah," Tarmeron broke in. "I think calling them bug-ponies was the right thing the one you saw was a drone. We fought some that were more like warriors."

"So, what are we going to do? I mean for Cross training?" Ella asked.

Tank and The Descenders looked at each other before shifting back to The Scouts.

"It's going to be a tough one." Same told them.

"The _Kids_-ville Zoo." Hannah told them.

"The petting zoo?" Noah asked.

"That's the one," Solana nodded. "It's tricky because there's so many little kids and their folks running around. There is a strait dropped to the City of Spices." Tarmeron added.

"But the Secret _Kids_-ville Zoo is a little different too. It's a nursery for the baby animals for both Clarksville Zoo and the Secret Zoo too. In the Secret _Kids_-ville Zoo will have baby animals that you won't find in the regular Kids-vill Zoo." Tanks told them.

"How's coming with us this time?" Megan asked.

Sam nodded. "All four of us."

"All four Descenders?" Noah asked.

"The attack and everything." Hannah said popped her gum. "Now lets get moving."

"Think of it like a test. Each animal pen has a secret drop that's well hidden and the drop is protected by an adult gifted." Solana added.

The Action scouts and Descenders made their way through the Zoo. They soon stood in front of a miniature mockup of the clarksville Zoo front gate, the sign read "The _Kids_-Ville Zoo" A simple stone wall separated the petting zoo from its larger counterpart. Inside the animal pens where even given amusing names just like the Zoo enclosures but more kid friendly allowing kids to play with the animals in the enclosure.

The Descenders nodded and depressed the Scouts looked at each other and followed the Descenders' lead. Noah was on his own but he knew that the Descenders were now tracking his progress. Noah knew that the strait drop would be hard found and with all the kiddies and adults around it would be harder.

Noah looked around and saw a big black rabbit staring at him from a near by enclosure. He looked at the sigh. "Bunny at Bat" Noah stepped inside and enclosure, it was like a baseball diamond with a dugout, even bleachers. Noah scanned the area, kids and parents were feeding and petting the other rabbits. There were many different types, long ear, short ear, lopped-ear, white, brown, and everything in-between. He watched the guests interact with the animals, Noah knew that the Secret Zoo interaction with animals were much greater than this. Just then the same big black rabbit came up to him, it examined him and nodded. Slowly it bounced away from him slowly pretending to be clean the pen Noah followed him. The big black rabbit slowly slide deep into the dugout. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was watching him he slid into the dugout. He watched as the rabbit slipped under the bench, Noah followed its example. Steadying himself on the bench he looked under the bench and saw a human size gap that lead to a slide.

"Here goes nothing." He told himself and with a quick check to make sure that no one could see him he slipped into the hole.

Sliding down faster and faster until he saw the black curtain coming up closer. With in not time he felt himself pass thought the same familiar filling of magic touched him. But something else, the air was knocked out of him and he felt fur covering his body, he heard a new voice yelling in panic. Soon Noah and the furry creature were dumped onto the ground, he managed to finally get up and see what had dropped on him.

It was a purple pony, purple main but that not all, the pony had wings and a horn. Noah blinked and rubbed his eyes hoping to correct his sight, but the pony was still there. He watched the pony rub it's head with it's own hoof. "Man that's crazy," She groaned. Opening her eyes, she had big purple eyes, and now she could see Noah. "Well, a human."

Noah had seen many thing in his life and saw many things that the Secret Zoo had, all the wonders and terrors. But he couldn't believe that he was now talking to a purple eyes, purple horn, purple winged pony was talking to him. "Ah hi?" Noah said aloud.

"Oh yes, My name is Twilight light Sparkles." She extend him a hoof.

"Noah Nowicki, nice to meet you." He grasped it with his hand. strangely enough he felt a force squeeze his hand back.

"It's a pleasure, I hate to bother you, but have you seen other ponies like me?"

"There's more!" Noah exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a no, do you know where we are?"

"You're in the Secret Zoo," Noah said without thinking. "The Secret _Kids_-ville Zoo actually. Do you think they're around?"

"Yes, they have to be my magic would have kept them for being thrown too far away from each other. Could you help me find them?" Noah nodded and Twilight help him to his feet. "That's great so where do we go?"

Noah thought for a moment. "For the middle I'm sure if we don't find them there the other Action Scouts and The Descenders can help us find them."

"Wonderful lets go." Noah watched Twilight trotted ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 7 I know the Feeling

**Chapter 7; I know the Feeling**

Richie knew he was the least coordinated out of all the Action Scouts. Heck Richie knew he was the bottom of the list in almost all accounts. He wasn't like the other Action Scouts, not adventurous, brave, quick thinking… Richie watched as The Descenders and then his friends disappear.

"Last again," He sighed. "I just hope no one steals my shoes. Again." His shoes were new and were the kind that had lights built into them so that when you stepped they would light up. Richie like his shoes and so did a lot of the animals in the Secret Zoo as to the fact they were alway trying to or stealing them.

As he wandered through the area, stands of feed, and hand sanitizer in the middle between the two different rows the pens were all swarming with zoo gowers, except for one. A gigantic tortoise it regarded Richie and slowly walked over to him. It presented it's head to Richie, allowing him to touch it.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for a drop?" He asked the tortoise. He hoped that the tortoise was a gifted so that it would understand him and be able to help him.

The tortoise nodded at him and stretching it's neck out it pointed to a more secluded part of it's pen. Richie smiled. "Thanks." With that he rushed past and slipped into the part of the pen that the tortoise had shown him. Past the entrance there was a set of elongated stairs Richie took a deep breath and took the first step down.

He was making good time as he traveled down the stairs and when he finally made it to the black velvet curtain. "I'm not going to be late this time."

Richie passed into the curtain half way through he felt some push him. Losing his balance he toppled over with something lizard like.

"Hayahaya!" Richie Screamed.

"Yeahyeah!" Another voice screamed with him.

The two figures tumbled down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom in a heap. Richie fixed his glass and he could see a big purple lizard. Now while other would have called the creature a lizard and leave it at that, but Richie could see that he had a green underbelly and spins as will as a set of fangs. Besides it could have been a lizard because it rubbed it's head with a claw like appendage and stood up on it's back legs.

"That's a ride that I don't want to relive." It groand.

Richie stood up and met the lizard like creature, they were almost the same size. "Oh hello, I'm Richie what's yours?" He asked bravely.

The creature raised its claw to me. "Spike, Spike The Dragon. At your service," Spike glanced around. He patted and examined himself. "And I'm still a dragon, that's great."

"Why wouldn't you be a dragon?" Richie aske.

Spike examined him. "Well you're not like the human Twilight and I frist saw so this can't be the same world." He noticed the confusion on the young human's face. "My friend Twilight and I went to a world with human and we were transformed. She became a human and I became a dog. I think the universe hates me."

Richie scratched his head. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, in our world there are these being know as Diamond Dogs. When I was in that other human world as a dog I saw another version of them and they were human. So days I think the universe hates me."

"I know the feeling." Richie said with a nod. "It seems like every time I'm here one of the animals steal my shoes." He looked down at the shoes with the normal flashing lights.

"Still I' don't see any of my friends anywhere, is there any other place with curtains around here?"

"Lots this is the Secret Zoo it's the only way to get around. If anything I bet they came through the other curtains in this sector. I bet they'll be at the core waiting for you."

"You think so?" Spike asked.

"Sure, hey, do you like comic? I've got some with me I wanted to share them with a friend of mine name Tank but maybe you'll like them." Richie pulled a stake from his knapsack.

"Comics? I love comics I got some of my own too want to see?"

"Sure, but where are they, I don't see any bags with you?"

Spike smiled. "Watch this." Richie watched as Spike bent his head away and a burst of green flame poured out of his mouth. The lingering smoke from the fire swirled together and became a stake of comics.

"You have **Comic Book Breath**?" Richie said amazed.

"Nah, just enchanted fire breath. I can use it to send thing thought the mail. I figured out a long time ago that it I don't assign a to a person or place it'll float in limbo until I do." Spike passed Richie the stake.

"Can you do that for anything?" Richie passed him his stake.

"Don't know never thought about it. There are some… individuals that I would like to do it to though."

"Bullies?"

"Bullies."

Richie looked down at the comic. "The Power Ponies?" He thumbed through the comic. "It's like the best members of The Justice League and The Avengers on the same team!"

"Cool right, I like these X-man comic too." Spike thumbing through his book.

The two took a seat and read comic together. Richie knew that he would be late but he also knew that he would have something other than comics to show his friends. Then again his friends may have thing to show him. He paused and looked up from the comic.

"Wait you said you had friends?"

"Yeah," Spike looked up from his comic. "They're not dragons but ponies. I'll fill you in when we're done."

"OK" Richie answered.

They both went back to reading comics.


	9. Chapter 8 Megan the Pink

**Chapter 8; Megan the Pink**

Megan Nowicki was speechless as she watched the Pink Pony with a mane and tail akin to cotton candy pronking around her. _How is she even doing this?_ Megan thought to herself. _Only Gazelles were able to do that._

"Practice Silly Filly." The pink pony replied.

Megan blinked. "Did you just read my mind?"

"No silly I read the author's notes when he was in the bathroom," She cheered musically. "By the way my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie Pie."

Megan wanted to ask but decided against it. "OK, Pinkie pie, so, there are more of you?"

"Oh, lots more back in Equestira, but here is't just my have to meet my friends too!" She skidded to a stop and let out a huge gasp. "Oh, that means you're my new friend too, this is so exciting, I have to throw a party!" Pinkie Pie pulled an unusual contraption out a calliope mixed with cannons and an oven. She danced around her, laughing and sang. "Hello,Hello,Hello, I welcome my new friend! It's time come together and have some fun!" When the music stop and Pinkie slid to a halt she looked at the device. It was a long moment, nothing still happened and Megan was becoming confused.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Megan asked.

"Confetti cannons are supposed to go off and cake is suppose to come out, but it didn't happen." Pinkie looked sad.

Megan seemed to think about if for a moment. "Did it get jammed?"

"No, and I know I loaded it, and this time I even did it right."

"So do you know where you are?" Megan broke the ponies train of thought. She was more than a little confused and hoping to make the ponie feel better.

"Nope, can't say that I do." The Pink Pony tapped her chin and gave a shrug.

"Oh, well you're in the Secret Zoo, and you're on Earth." Megan told her.

"Did you say Earth? My friend Twilight's been to Earth!" Pinkie shouted.

"She did?" Megan was surprised.

Megan looked her up and down and side to side. "But you're not like the humans Twilight met. Too bad I wanted to meet Twilight's human friends they sound fun," The pink pony seemed to think about something for a moment. "Say, are there more of you?"

"Yes, my brother and friends are waiting for me at the core…"

"More ponies to throw a party for!" Pinkie shouted. "That's great news, why don't show me the way I want to meet everypony!"

"Uh, sure. I think the core this way come on." Megan motioned to the pony to follow her as she pronking next to her, Megan wondered what she was going to tell the others. As Pinkie Pie describe the kind of party she was going throw for her newest friends.


End file.
